If we hold on together
by BianHu
Summary: My first song fic!!! It's to the tune of the theme song of The Land before Time. And it's based on the CCS manga version. Couplings= S+S and E+? Find out yourself!
1. The "modified" version. ^_^;

**If We Hold On Together**

Eriol paused, thinking over what to write to Kaho, who was now currently in Tomoeda, carrying out her duty. Pen quivering over the blank piece of paper, he started to write at last.

_Don't lose your way,  
With each passing day_ (Eriol chuckled, remembering how she got lost all the time)  
_You've gone so far,   
Don't blow all away._ (You can't blow your cover too soon, Eriol thought)

~~~~~~~~~

Sakura got up from bed, remembering her dream. Then she started to sing to herself.

_I am trusting,  
Dreams are for believin'  
Wonders are waiting to start._

Kero continued on, encouraging her. (remember his more cutesy voice in small form?)

_Live your story,_ ("As a cardcaptor!" )  
_Faith hope and glory  
Hold to the light in your heart._

~~~~~~~~~

All somehow sing/ write at the same time. ( The power of being the author!!!)

_If we hold on, together  
I know our dreams will never die _(In Sakura's case, _I know my dreams will never lie_)_  
Dreams see us through to forever,  
Where clouds roll by,  
For you and I_

~~~~~~~~~

Windy card singing to the other cards in the book, passing some boring time. *yawn*

_Souls with the Wind,  
Must learn how to bend._ ("All right, we'll adjust fine!" Thunder snapped)   
_Seek out a star,   
Hold on to the end._

The Watery card sings next.

_Valley mountain,  
There is a fountain,  
Washes our fears all away._

~~~~~~~~~~~

Strangely, there is another cooking class in Tomoeda Elementary and Chiharu is offering Yamazaki another one of her pastries.

Time sensed this and sighed.

_Words are swaying,  
Someone is praying,  
Please stop her from, the slay._ (A/N The slaying of Yamazaki of course!)

~~~~~~~~~~~

The cards circling each other.

_If we hold on, together,  
I know our dreams, will never die_ (Sakura transforming all of them)  
_Dreams see us through to forever,  
Where clouds roll by,  
For you and I._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol writes another letter, this time from Tomoeda to England,

_When you are out there, in the dark,  
Dream, about the sun..._

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura faces Eriol and transforms both the Dark and Light cards. Syaoran encourages her and sings his part.

_...In the dark you'll feel the light,  
Warm our hearts, every one._

~~~~~~~~~~~

It's finally time when Sakura sends Syaoran off. As she waves after the bus leaving for the airport, she remembers all the times she had with Syaoran. (A/N Aaawww... *sniff* romantic, ne?)

_If we hold on, together,  
I know our dreams, will never die.  
Dreams see us through to forever..._

~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran returns to Tomoeda, surprising Sakura.

_...As high as souls can fly,  
The clouds roll by,  
For you and I._

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Hurray!!!! My first songfic! If you want to know how it sounds like, go to the next chapter and hear it out!

P.S. Did I mention the song goes on through different stages and times in the CCS manga? heh heh  
There's also a little hint of E+K here. See if you can spot that particular one. (Writing letters don't really count)


	2. Hear the song! (and the real lyrics)

Now listen to the tune of the song @ http://wilstar.com/midi/ifweholdontogether.mid  
!!!   
The real Lyrics are shown below:

Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away

Live believing   
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting start

Live your story  
Faith hope and glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart

If we hold on, together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

Souls in the wind,  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end

Valley mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away

Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
Please let us come home to stay

If we hold on, together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

When we are out there, in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun

In the dark we'll feel the light,  
Warm our hearts, every one

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever

As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it for now! Hope you liked this song fic.  
Sayonara!


End file.
